


Shards

by Anonymous



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Bad Ending, Disturbing Themes, Horror, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After overwork and bottled up frustrations, mistakes follow.
Relationships: Makise Kurisu/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Shards

You're not sure if the keeping both the bathroom door and shower stall open had been some kind of invitation on the part of your boss, or just an act of carelessness in the middle of the night, but you are dead set on seizing the opportunity regardless. It's just past 2 in the morning as you carefully slip out of your trousers and underwear, making sure to not make any noise that could overpower the sound of the pouring water. Piling everything up in the corner, you finally move to rid yourself of your shirt and drop it atop. 

One mindful step at a time, you approach the doorway which served as the only source of light in the back half of the office. The air is sticky and warm even at the late hours, so you can afford to not rush things for now. Slowly, the only other person working here comes into view. Under the running waters stands your boss, Makise Kurisu, a genius neuroscientist in her early twenties, who had hired you for an assistant position in late spring. While the work itself is decent, thanks to her skills first and foremost, the conditions surrounding it aren't.

With pay on the lower end and the badly ventilated work environment the office provides, you had considered to resign more than once over the course of the month. Now, though, you're glad you didn't. Finally, luck provided some payoff for all the stressful labour. As you carefully approach, she's busy rinsing shampoo from her long, red hair. Staring at her frame from behind, you can't see her breasts, but the sight of her thin figure, especially her wide hips and wonderful, round ass is enough to affect you. 

You could just stand here, take it all in and be done, a part of you says, but as you stand less than two metres away from her, you can smell her shampoo and body lotion. It makes your head feel light as blood rushes to your loins. There's a second where turning away is still an option, but with every stroke of her hands, Kurisu is closer to finish her shower and you fail to let go of the chance laid bare before you. Consequences and rational thinking be damned. 

Rushing forward, you close the distance between you and the boss and wrap your arms around her, fingers joining over her mid-section. She tenses immediately and gasps audibly, but most of it is swallowed by the sound of the pouring water. In her eyes, as she shoots a glare back at you, there's not just confusion, but an undercurrent of anger. 

"What are you-?" 

It's refreshing to witness such emotion coming from her and a little adorable. You kiss her cheek, accepting what is happening. 

"The fuck?! Let go off, me pervert!" 

She tries to spin around, but you shut it down by pressing your bodies closer together. Some of the water is getting into your eyes, but you take the feeling of her soft skin against yours over a closer look. With growing anger, she fights your embrace and when she tugs on your wrists to free herself, you grant her the temporary victory. She had made a mistake, possible assumed that she was once again alone at the office. In the seat, entrenched in almost complete darkness, she had likely not noticed your presence. She had handed you a VIP pass, and you are damn sure to make use of it. When she lowers her defences during the one second of triumph, you use your strength and the element of surprise to shove her against the wet tiles. 

"Let! Me! Go!", she shouts over her shoulder, but her voice is shakier. You put pressure on her arm, and she inhales sharply in pain. Quick thinking as she is, Kurisu must realize how disadvantageous her position is. 

"You sure get a kick out of ordering others around, don't you?" 

The mockery falls flat, mostly because of how blatantly false it is, but even without immediate response, you do get a reaction out of her when you reach for you cock and align yourself with her entrance. 

"Don't you dare!" 

Her voice comes out pressed and high pitched. Yes, her desperate anger is definitely adorable. All too eager to indulge and caught by the insanity of the moment, you reach around her slim waist with your free hand. Placing it over her navel, you pull her closer and with an accompanying motion of your hips, begin to force your way into her trembling frame. 

"No ... Please ..." 

Her fierce energy has vanished. Pushing her tightly against the wet tiles, you start to thrust into her. With how worked up you are and the feeling of her pussy straining around your cock, you are immediately certain that you won't last long. At the same time, however, you aren't disappointed by it. Far from that, actually. Kurisu whimpers helplessly as you violate her, and it only spurs you on to slam against her more greedily. Soon the room is filled with an orchestra of her cries and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Indeed, among all this, the rush of the situation, the sense of power, and the feeling of her body get you. Greedily, you continue to roll your hips as you can feel the tension release. Your knees start to tremble as you push her beautiful hair out of the way to kiss her neck. 

"I'm coming, Kurisu!", you grunt. 

"Not inside! Please!" 

Her plea falls on deaf ears as you bottom out one final time and spill your seed inside. Kurisu sobs, her body quivers and you hold her tight as you slowly sink to the floor. As you do, your mind is racing and slowly, as the reality of your actions dawns on you, panic begins to settle in. How to deal with everything that would follow, you had no idea.


End file.
